Television sets can receive video that is broadcast over airwaves or through cable and provide the video according to a set schedule. Users in the same city, state or time zone can watch content on a particular channel at the same time. If a user tunes into a television channel later than another, the later user may view the program already in progress at the same point in time as other viewers that have watched the video program from an earlier time.
With development of the Internet, people may view video content at different times from downloaded video files, using video-on-demand services or streaming video content. In particular, a user may access a network service, select content to be retrieved, download or stream the content and view it whenever the user wishes. Though downloading or streaming content to view at any time may be convenient for a particular user, it is difficult to coordinate simultaneous viewings by different users at different locations using these methods.